Leigh Perry (Jake
Leigh Perry is a villainess from "You Turned The Tables On Me", the 13th episode of the third season of Jake & The Fatman. She was portrayed by Jacqueline Schultz. Summary Leigh Perry was a young prosecutor on the rise as the head of the Organized Crime Unit in District Attorney Jason McCabe's(aka The Fatman) office. She is also initially shown to be a romantic pursuit of McCabe's partner, Detective Jake Styles. The two engaged in small talk while Jake gave Leigh a ride home from court because of her car trouble. Upon arriving to her home is where Jake reveals he sabotaged her car in order to get the alone time. Her villainous reveal is when she enters her home. She proceeds to undress from her work suit and jump into bed with her lover Everett Ashford, a crime boss who is a target of the D.A.'s office. She proceeds to tell Ashford how she considers Jake to be "in her pocket". The next day, Leigh requests to be removed from the office's case against Ashford, under the excuse of a heavy workload. McCabe flatly rejects & has her reassign her other cases. Under those terms, she accepts the appointment. Leigh goes to Ashford with her concerns about being on his case, to which he responds by encouraging her to come after him, only unsuccessfully. Ashford then redirects her to pressing Jake to find out the identity of the snitch in his organization. She arrives to Jake's place, while he is out back fishing, in time to hear Leroy, the snitch against Ashford, leave Jake a message giving up the time of Ashford's next shipment. She quickly calls Ashford with the info before Jake comes inside, wiping her fingerprints & clearing the answering machine afterwards. She then proceeds to put the moves on Jake, sealing it with a kiss & an invite to her awards ceremony. At her ceremony, she was presented with the year's Citizenship Award for Outstanding Contributions by D.A. McCabe on behalf of the mayor. At the same time as she was giving her speech, Leroy was shot dead on the street in a driveby. At the crime scene, Assistant D.A. Derek Mitchell tells a guilt-ridden Jake about a message he left about Leigh's case, but Jake never received it. He hurries home to see him machine clear. At that moment, Leigh calls, offering her condolences & taking a raincheck on the bottle of wine they were to share after her ceremony. Jake makes note of how she left the bottle of wine right next to his answering machine. Leigh later confronts Ashford about lying when he said he would only pressure Leroy & use him for information. Ashford responds by mocking her show of conscience & professional integrity, informing her that she's an accesory to murder, therefore, just as guilty. He asserts him possession of her with a strong kiss on her neck. She responds by going to McCabe & requesting vacation time, under the excuse of burnout. Despite it being a bad time, he tells he he'll see with no promises. Leigh leaves his office with his red flags up. Jake comes to McCabe with his suspicions about Leigh & when he remained apprehenseive, Jake vowed to get proof. He has his answering machine's tape examined & was able to recover Leroy's message, confirming its deletion. He shows the tape and records of a phone call to Ashford to McCabe, who still considers it circumstantial. However, he offers a plan to catch her. McCabe discloses to Leigh that Jake is working undercover at the docks to bust Ashford's incoming shipment; information that would identify her as the leak if it got out. She goes to Ashford to tell him of her fears of being suspected, but doesn't disclose Jake's cover. They agree to meet later at him beach house. At the beach house, Leigh shoots Ashford to death as he threw a glass of wine on her as a reaction. She hurries from the scene. Jake arrives to the scene, believing that Leigh did it, yet McCabe reminded him that they couldn't even hold her without anything solid. Jake rushes off, presumably in pursuit of Leigh. Leigh arrives at the airport, apparently headed to London. She boards the plane, only to find herself seated right next to Jake. He tells her how he found the shoes she murdered Ashford, as they were the only pairs she didn't have packed. Despite the shoes matching the wine in color, they were stained with the wine Ashford threw on her, specifically Ashford's wine. Jake would explain that the brand of wine was specifically imported from Napa Valley by Ashford(and unavailable anywhere else in Hawaii), confirming Leigh's guilt. She would make a last-ditch effort by trying to woo Jake to come to London with her. He would respond by asking McCabe, also on board, what he thought. Leigh was then taken into custody. Gallery vlcsnap-2018-11-21-19h43m47s898.png vlcsnap-2018-11-21-19h48m32s065.png vlcsnap-2018-11-21-19h53m01s012.png Jake And The Fatman S03E13 You Turn The Tables On Me.gif vlcsnap-2018-11-21-20h17m33s830.png vlcsnap-2018-11-21-20h26m15s601.png vlcsnap-2018-11-21-20h26m25s034.png vlcsnap-2018-11-21-20h30m23s555.png vlcsnap-2018-11-21-20h37m36s356.png vlcsnap-2018-11-21-20h39m12s352.png vlcsnap-2018-11-21-20h51m05s993.png vlcsnap-2018-11-21-20h56m53s788.png vlcsnap-2018-11-21-20h59m37s898.png vlcsnap-2018-11-21-21h02m37s158.png Jake And The Fatman S03E13 You Turn The Tables On Me(1).gif vlcsnap-2018-11-21-21h10m29s852.png vlcsnap-2018-11-21-21h32m04s478.png vlcsnap-2018-11-21-21h32m27s738.png vlcsnap-2018-11-21-21h36m33s794.png vlcsnap-2018-11-21-21h38m21s804.png vlcsnap-2018-11-21-21h39m36s555.png Jake And The Fatman S03E13 You Turn The Tables On Me(3).gif vlcsnap-2018-11-21-21h39m48s858.png vlcsnap-2018-11-21-21h47m31s267.png Jake And The Fatman S03E13 You Turn The Tables On Me(2).gif vlcsnap-2018-11-21-21h53m55s305.png vlcsnap-2018-11-21-21h54m39s016.png vlcsnap-2018-11-21-22h04m31s533.png vlcsnap-2018-11-21-22h06m18s884.png Category:1990s Category:Beauty Mark Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Betrayer Category:Blonde Category:Business Suit Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Friend Category:High Heels Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawyer Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Nail Polish Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested